


Gamble With Desire.

by demonsonthemoon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsonthemoon/pseuds/demonsonthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want someone to kiss me".<br/>AKA, bad porn I decided to publish for giggles, featuring aromantic/allosexual Jehan (probably pansexual) in a queerplatonic sexual relationship with biromantic/bisexual Grantaire who himself has a crush on Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamble With Desire.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Jasey Rae by All Time Low.

"I want someone to kiss me."  
Grantaire looks up from the notes he has desperately been trying to concentrate on and puts his pen down. “Mmm?” he replies, having perfectly heard his friend but still trying to get out of the daze he has spent the last hour in. His art history textbook is covered in doodles and, really, he should be ashamed of that, except he isn’t.  
"I need someone to kiss me!" Jehan says, his pouting face actually audible.  
"You’re such a drama queen, sometimes." retorts Grantaire, stretching his arms. As he stands up, the cap of his highlighter falls to the ground. So that’s where it was, he thinks, leaving it there. He takes the few steps that separate the kitchen from the living room and plants himself firmly on his feet as if to assess a dangerous situation.  
A very dangerous situation indeed. Jehan is lying on his favorite armchair, legs dangling and eyes wide as a puppy’s. Grantaire runs a hand through his dark curls.  
"Please?" says the other boy, batting his eyelashes. "Please please please? I really need someone to kiss me, right now."  
Grantaire approaches the chair and bends down slightly. Immediately, Jehan’s arms circle is neck, nearly making him stumble. None of them care though, because Jehan is finally getting his kiss, and that’s pretty distracting.  
The angle is awkward and it’s really uncomfortable for Grantaire to bend down like this but he is definitely not going to try to climb on the armchair with Jehan because that is a surefire way to get them both killed and Grantaire is supposed to go out with Bossuet and Joly this weekend so that’s really not gonna do. Thankfully, Jehan pulls back from the kiss, freeing Grantaire so that he can stand up again.  
But then Jehan is standing up - okay - except he’s standing up on the chair and - oh.  
"You’re heavy, you bastard!" Grantaire groans.  
Jehan laughs and puts an end to his protestations by kissing him and tightly circling his friend’s waist with his legs. Grantaire has to raise his head to return the kiss. Jehan licks across his lower lip, and he opens his mouth. At the same time, he feels his hand start to slip under Jehan’s thighs. He doesn’t really know what he’s doing, just that he doesn’t want his friend to fall down on the ground, and ends up pressing him against the wall so that they have more support.  
This earns him a gasp from the ginger boy. Not so bad an idea, then. It only makes Jehan put even more dedication into the kiss which is not that bad either. The younger boy grins when Grantaire moans into his mouth.  
Jehan rises his hips a little, only to press them more fully against Grantaire. He nearly gets dropped in the process but really, that’s his fault for not giving any warning. They both laugh. Grantaire looks down at Jehan’s hazel eyes before initiating yet another kiss, slower this time. The redhead’s lips are familiar on his, and Grantaire smiles mishieviously at the whimper he gets when softly biting his friend’s lower lip. Jehan retaliates by moving his hips against Grantaire’s quickly forming erection. He puts a hand in the other man’s curls and thrusts forward one more time. And gets dropped. Because, if this is to continue, Grantaire really needs to access the other young man’s pants and that is kind of hard to do while holding him up.  
While the dark-haired man desperately fumbles with the zipper, Jehan cups his cheeks to kiss him once more. Then, one of Grantaire’s hand his on his back and Jehan takes a step forward, nearly making his friend trip, before he turns both of them around so that Grantaire is the one leaning on the wall. The young man groans as Jehan bites down on his neck. He wants to reach for his friend’s now open pants, but Jehan bats his hand away, instead working on Grantaire’s own pair of jeans. He makes quick work of it, lowering pants and boxer in one movement. Grantaire throws his head back, bumping it against the wall, as Jehan sucks on the skin between his neck and shoulder while softly taking his cock in hand.  
"Why is kissing always an euphemism when it comes to you?” Grantaire asks breathily.  
"Because I need euphemisms to balance the hyperbole of my thoughts racing after the sun."  
Jehan knows he could be laughed at for lines like that one. He knows it, but he also knows that Grantaire would not laugh at him. Indeed, the older man just nods, smiling softly. Jehan grins back before biting down once again on Grantaire’s skin. He takes his own cock out of his underwear and Grantaire pushes his hips forward in search of friction.  
He lowers his head and softly pulls on Jehan’s hair so that their mouths meet in a kiss. Grantaire thrusts his tongue against the smaller man’s open lips as he brings their hips together.  
Jehan’s breath tastes of chocolate truffles, Grantaire vaguely notices. The red-head brings a hand down between their bodies, holding both of their erections at the same time, and suddenly the chocolate is forgotten. Grantaire blesses the possibility-of-a-higher-power that his friend is only wearing a t-shirt and not a button-down, because it only takes two seconds to pull the piece of clothing up and out of the way, and then Grantaire can spin them around one more time so that Jehan is again pressed against the wall. He lets out an appreciative hum as the dark-haired art student trails his tongue down his chest and kneels. Grantaire looks up, grey eyes shining brightly. Jehan puts a hand in his curls as he slowly takes the tip of his cock into his mouth.  
"Fu-uck." comes Jehan’s voice, rough and low. "Mmmh."  
Grantaire smiles, slowly licking the length of his friend’s erection. They’ve done this many times, in many ways and many places, and it’s easy, a safe and known territory. Grantaire likes easy things. They let him forget how complicated the world really is. Jehan likes the contact, likes to know that there is someone willing to touch him without demanding anything, someone that he can trust. It works.  
The young man’s grip tightens on Grantaire’s hair. “Please,” Jehan says.  
His friend obliges, taking his cock in his mouth once again, working his way up and down, a hand on Jehan’s hip to keep him still. He carefully swallows, nose against his friend’s pubic hair, and the moan that it earns him is definitely worth the sore throat he’s risking.  
Jehan thrusts forward more forcefully and drops his hand from Grantaire’s hair. The art student recognizes the cue and replaces his mouth by his hand. It only takes a flick of his wrist and Jehan is coming, lips bitten red and throat bared.  
Grantaire rises, taking care of his own aching erection. Jehan’s long fingers join his and Grantaire latches his mouth on Jehan’s shoulder, hoping to leave a hickey to match the one the younger man has definitely given him.  
It only takes a few more minutes before Grantaire comes with a groan. He cleans his hand on his t-shirt, while Jehan does the same with his tongue instead.  
"You’re beautiful," Grantaire murmurs, hands on his friend’s hips. He kisses him softly, the acrid taste of his own semen having replaced any smell of cocoa.  
"Careful," Jehan replies despite his blush, "We can’t have you falling in love with me." He then licks Grantaire’s nose.  
"That was gross."  
They start to softly giggle, but are interrupted by the doorbell ringing.  
"Is this for real?!" Grantaire shouts, forehead on the wall. There’s no answer from the hallway, which forces him to detach himself from Jehan. They both quickly dress themselves, Jehan nearly tripping while reaching for his shirt, having forgotten his pants still pooled around his ankles. Grantaire notices a stain on his shirt with a sighs, and gives up after rubbing at it a few times. His eyes send daggers in Jehan’s direction, who only shrugs as he tries to get his tousled hair back into place. A minute later, they both open the door, knowing very well that they only look half-decent, but not giving a shit about it.  
Grantaire drops his hand to his side.  
"Enjolras?"  
There is definitely a blond man standing in front of his door, fist raised as if he had been ready to knock again, mouth opened in surprise. He quickly closes it, seeming to shake himself back to his normal state.  
Grantaire, on the other hand, can’t do so quite so easily. When Jehan opens the door a little wider to stand next to him, he’s still staring at Enjolras with wide eyes.  
"Hi!" Jehan says cheerfully. His face harbours a smile for a few seconds before it drops. "What do you want?"  
Enjolras, despite having regained some dignity, still seems confused as he speaks. “I… Huh… You…?” His non-sentence ends with a vague gesture of the hand and a question mark.  
Jehan sighs and smiles again as he puts one arm around Grantaire - still unable to speak - and his head against his shoulder. “Judging?”  
The remark seems to send sparks through the blond’s body as he recoils. “No. Sorry. I just… Sorry. I’m gonna go.”  
He proceeds to do just that, in an instant so small that Jehan suspects magic intervention, leaving the redhead to take care of Grantaire, who’s still frozen in place. When the door to their apartment finally closes, Grantaire slumps against it and takes his head in his hands.  
"Well, fuck. That was a goddamn disaster."  
Jehan sits down next to him, albeit more gracefully, and nuzzles into his neck. “Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few other ficlets already posted on my tumblr demonsonthemoon.tumblr.com, so if there is any of those that you want to see uploaded here feel free to request.


End file.
